Table for two
by greentea1896
Summary: 8059 fluff one shot - when the two guardians are left at home together.


**Table for two **

**HII! bringing more 8059 to fanfiction! please read and review! hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

"Hah! Beat you by 3 points!"

"Nooooo! I should've turned faster!"

"BUT. I won!"

The whole family sighed at the two guardians scrawled on the floor with an NDS in each of their hands. Gokudera and Yamamoto had been 'on with the game' for nearly 3 hours now, and both tired electronics had flipped their color down from a healthy green to a sick red.

"AGAIN!"

"as you wish, Gokudera." The rain guardian smirked at his rival.

"it's starting! It's starting! Oh spin faster! Nooo! Pour it down!"

"mah mah Hayato, it's just a game-"

"..HAYATO. BASEBALL IDIOT!" the bomber growled, eyes still transfixed on the game. Reborn hopped down from the couch onto the fluffy carpet, and tapped them both on the shoulder. Hard.

"OWwwwww!"

"EHhh….Reborn! Don't hit them!"

"Then do you want me to hit _you, _Tsuna?" The boss retreated in fright, surrending to the hitman. The hitman turned back to the game maniacs, closing the screens of the two NDSs. He shook his head.

"I wonder what the Milliefore would think if they found out the fact that our guardians take such an interest in 'Cooking Mama'." The two blushed, embarrassed, hanging their heads low.

"But..it's fun…" Yamamoto muttered under his breath.

"Agreed, idiot."

Reborn kicked them in the head, and pointed them into the kitchen.

"Since you two had 'practiced' your skills for such a long time, I think it's time for you to show your skills in making us dinner, since Mama is on a trip with Tsuna's father."

The two guardians slouched on the ground, slowly gathering up their heavy bodies and staggered into the kitchen, clutching their sore legs. Reborn slammed the kitchen door in their faces after throwing aprons on them, slightly smirking.

* * *

"Soooo…..what are we going to cook, Hayato?" the rain guardian smiled cheerfully as he washed his hands thoroughly at the sink. The grey haired teen glared at him, and strode over the fridge, examining the contents. With nimble fingers he picked up some bell peppers, minced beef and two tomatoes, stopping by the dry cupboard to take a packet of angel spaghetti. The other wrinkled his brows, confused at what was happening. Gokudera set the water boiling, and turned around to look at him.

"

So?"

"H-huh?"

"What are you going to make? You don't want to get beaten up by Reborn-san, right?"

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, and looked at the floor.

"Come ON. Your family owns a sushi shop. Surely you would know how to cook SOMETHING?" Gokudera placed his hands on his thin waist, his green eyes looking expectantly at him.

"Um…actually…I've been a bit _too_ preoccupied with baseball lately…" he looked apologetically at the other. The storm guardian sighed, muttered something along the lines of 'idiot's always an idiot' and shuffled across the room, attempting to open the top cupboard which stored the instant food products. Yamamoto giggled at the shorter guardian struggling, and reached up, opening the cupboard with ease. Gokudera looked away with his cheeks flushed red, arms crossed in a 'not that I care' position.

"Get the instant Miso and instant soba."

He obliged, and grabbed the said products, setting them down on the oak table.

"Don't you tell me that you can't cook instant miso and soba."

"Well…I can…"

"Good. Get started now, idiot." He hustled back to his busy corner, stirring in the boiled pasta with the already mashed tomato puree and diced peppers. Yamamoto cut opened the packet of miso and dumped it into a boiling pot, filling another with water and setting it on boil for the soba, taking a seat afterwards leisurely at the table.

"So…Gokudera…."

"Hmm?"  
"You know how to cook?" he held his hand on his chin, smiling fondly at the figure hurrying about in the kitchen.

"Of course! I'm not an idiot, that's one thing." Yamamoto nodded, not knowing that he was being called an idiot again.

"But I thought you were a rich son of a boss."

"I learned to cook after I ran away."

"Oh…" He looked around the small room awkwardly, until a loud clatter of pots made him jump out of his seat.

"Ahhh! It's boiling!" He ripped the pot cover off and threw the soba in, turning down the flame.

"ahh…it hurts…" He looked pitifully at his burned finger, looking at Gokudera. The other had his back turned, making edible miracles with his friendly kitchen friends, already placing the made spaghetti on the table and was already starting on the mackerel and steamed rice.

He looked down disappointedly onto his finger, pitying himself.

"Go get a bandage."

"..ehh?"

"Go get a bandage. Everything's nearly ready."

"ahh…Hai!" he scurried over to the first aid kid, messing about with the bandages, trying to put one on with one hand.

"Go call the others."

"But-" he opened the kitchen door, eyes bulging at the sight then quickly slamming it closed.

"Gokudera….don't be angry but….they've all gone out."

"WHAT?"  
"Yes…there's no one. In this house…."

* * *

Meanwhile…..

"Another serving of salmon please!" Reborn smirked at he ordered his umpteenth helping of sushi. That's right; they were at the Takeshi sushi shop. The boss smiled happily while chewing on his piece of Tsuna fillet, stopping only to whisper in Reborn's ear.

"Reborn! We're eating so much! How are we going to pay?"

The hitman smirked.

"You're going to pay, Tsuna." The boss paled.

"EHHHHHHH?"

* * *

Back at the Sawada residence….

The two teenagers set their dinner on the table, stiff due to the awkward atmosphere.

"I'll eat well!" Yamamoto dug into his food, swooning at the spaghetti. It was nice and soft, the tomato sauce driving a mouth watering aroma across his nostrils, and the green peppers, bursting with sweet cytoplasm. He grinned at Gokudera, who blushed immediately as he spun a strand of soba around his fork.

"Ne Gokudera."

"What. Idiot?"

"I didn't know you were this good at cooking."

"T-thank you." He muttered as he chewed on the cold noodles.

"Here." The other offered him a spoonful of Miso soup.  
"Say 'Ah'" He glared at the other's immaturity.

"Ah-umffggfghh" He choked at the hot soup, pulling away the spoon.

"Yummy?" Yamamoto questioned.

"uh—huh…s-sure."

He smiled weakly, reaching over to get the abandoned bandaged from before, but not before he noticed Yamamoto licking the spoon still drowned with his spit. He raised an eyebrow, and twist opened a bottle of lotion for burns. Dipping a finger into the creamy white substance, he smeared it over Yamamoto's red fingers, taking care to spread it evenly on the skin, unintentionally smiling. He didn't notice the other's glance at him as he started to play with the cream on the other's hands. He didn't notice the other moving closer to him, he didn't notice he was in love until the other kissed him softly on the lips.

He kissed back, the sore finger and well cooked dinner forgotten as he tangled his fingers into Yamamoto's hair, the other chuckling as he licked the miso soup in his mouth. They broke apart, and before Yamamoto could say another word, Gokudera had stuffed a strand of spaghetti into his mouth.

"If you don't finish all of this, then no more kisses." The rain guardian pouted, and took the spaghetti in his mouth, swallowing it. He smiled cheekily at the Gokudera.

"You would cook more dinners for me, ne Gokudera?"

"Hayato." The other replied back.

"What?"

"N-nothing. I will, if you finish all this." The storm guardian looked away his fingers tugging gently at the others. Yamamoto nodded furiously and gobbled the food up, stopping abruptly.

"I love you, Hayato." He grinned as he dug into his food once more. The blushing bomber tried hard to hide his growing smile, planting a playful punch on the other's previously bruised shoulder.

"I love you T-takeshi."

"Hmmh. Too much salt in the Mackerel."

"I- I- I TAKE THAT ALL B-BACK BASEBALL I-IDIOT!"

"I mean, I love you too!."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this oneshot! please review! **


End file.
